gamingbetafandomcom-20200217-history
Mario
Starbeans Cameos There's text and an awful lot of sprites which suggest that originally, each drink you made at the Starbeans cafe was supposed to trigger a cameo by a Nintendo character. All the text is still in the game and written below. All sprite animation speeds are estimated. E. Gadd E. Gadd : Hmm... My sniffer's detecting the aroma of a new kind of juice... Cashier : Oh! Professor Gadd! How've you been, sir? Are you here to try our new drink? You can ask those two there for Woohoo Blend! E. Gadd : Oh! Just wonderful! A new blend! How about a try, youngsters? Hmm... This flavor fills the old bones with brimming strength! Yep, a drink like this'll surely boost my spirits during ghost research. Listen, youngsters, let me thank you. I insist you take this. Hmm... I wonder what I should invent next... Wario Wario : Ah ha ha ha! Move it! Wow! Now that I'm here, this game's finally gettin' good! Cashier : Oh! Wario! What's a bad dude like you doing here? Oh! I got it! You came to pay your tab from the other day! Wario : What are you talkin' about?!? You tryin' to give me a bad rep with stupid rumors? I oughta... Cashier : Aww, come on! Just pay up! I'll even take beans if you got 'em. Come on! You're a rich guy, right? Wario : Uh... OK. Maybe next time. But... Don't you have free drinks for celebrity guest stars in this game? Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha! BLECH! AWFUL! Do you guys really like drinking nasty stuff like this? ...Losers. Ah! Whatever! Hope this covers your costs! Blech! Drinkin' that stuff made me wanna go shave my tongue! Uh-oh! Gotta go! Fox McCloud Fox : Fox here! Cashier : Hey! Aren't you Fox McCloud, the Star Fox leader? Are you here to taste our new juice? No way! Fox : Uh...yeah. So why don't you serve me up a cup at your special guest star rate? What's that? A call? A call : Fox! Help me! Fox! Where are you?? Cashier : Wow! You sure are one busy guy... Er, I mean, one busy fox! Fox : Thanks for the discount! Will this cover the rest? Mission complete! Captain Olimar Olimar's dialogue would have been presented in item text boxes as opposed to speech bubbles (as if he is logging his thoughts rather than actually speaking, befitting of his native series). Olimar : ...I detect a strange, yet pleasing aroma drifting through the atmosphere of this cafe. It would seem to require further investigation... Cashier : Wow! This is a rare treat! If it isn't Captain Olimar! Olimar : What is this? Before my eyes stands a strange life form. It resembles me slightly, so I shall dub it...Marlio! ...Further investigation indicates that the drink that this Marlio holds is the source of the aroma. I shall now partake of its flavor. Why! Its flavor is most satisfying! Finding that such a drink could be partook of in such a place is a tremendous discovery, indeed! This Marlio creature exhibits what seems to be a longing expression... Perhaps it will react if I present it with something... I have just noticed a strange, unsightly green creature standing next to the Marlio... It could be a dangerous life form. I feel I should attack it before it attacks me. Samus Aran Cashier : Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better? Excitebike Racer Cashier : Hey? Is that the sound of a motorcycle I hear? Hey, buddy! What are you doin'?! This isn't a drive-through!!! What? Are you thirsty or something? Fine, but no need to get so...EXCITED! Are your engines on full throttle? Link Cashier : Whoa! Link! The Hero of...what is it, now? Anyway, long-time, no see, buddy! What are you doing here? Did you get lost in a dungeon again? What? You're having trouble finding the fairy fountain? Oh... It's game over, and your bottles are all empty? Are your hearts filled now, kiddo? Gifts The gift you get when you make a new drink was also supposed to be specific to the character cameos above. In fact, there's unused text relating to these gifts: You got the Triforce! You got an Energy Tank! You got a Gold Ring! You got the Game Boy Horror! You got a UV Lamp! You got Wario's Gold! You got an Excite Spring! The Excite Spring managed to survive into the final game unaltered. The others survived too, but had their names changed to be less obvious references to the cameos: Unused Items Equipment The following equipment exists in the game, but you're unable to obtain any of them during the course of the game. They're listed together with their in-game description. Chuckola Pants - Pants made to look like Chuckola Fruit. Heavy Slacks - Very heavy pants made of Hoohoo Blocks. Light Slacks - Very light and made of Parabeanie wings. Jeanie Jeans - Magic jeans that boost DEF in battle. Jeaniest Jeans - The best-looking, best-fitting jeans. Safe Guard - An outfit that blocks status ailments. Others You got a Game & Watch! The Game & Watch was probably supposed to be a key item, since it appears in the game's text right after the Beanlet and Beanstone text. You got a Spiritual Bros.! This could've been a badge. Either way, it isn't coded in the game. Unused Enemies Goomba A dummy Goomba enemy. At level 100, it has 100 HP, 3 DEF and 100 Speed. Getme! A dummy enemy, also at level 100. It has 0 HP, 3 DEF, and 100 Speed. Players get 999 EXP points after defeating it. Dummonster Another dummy enemy, with the same stats as the dummy Goomba. Mossy Goomba A purple palette swap of the Goomba enemy. It has stats lower than the average Goomba. Pop Goomba Same as above, except it's a red palette swap. Paragoomba A paragoomba! It has lower than average stats. Nice Guy Appears to be a standard Hoohooligan. Not seen in battle through normal gameplay. Others These aren't programmed in as enemies, but their names appear in the ROM. Chompa More than likely an alternate name for the Mecha-Chomp enemy. Sharkbone This was supposed to be one of the names of the ???? enemy which appears in Gwarhar Lagoon, as is evident by the official Nintendo Power guide which actually lists this as the enemy's name. Left Pincer Right Pincer Likely alternate names for the Left Claw and Right Claw from the Hermie III battle. Debug Room There is a somewhat buggy debug room hidden in the game, which can be accessed by using the code 02001E90:0001. To bring Luigi along with you, put in 02001E9C:0001. How to access: # Start a new game. # Save and quit. # After the game resets, turn on the code. # Restart your save game. You start in the left map with Mario alone. It's possible to leave through the northern part of the stage and immediately return with Luigi. Returning with Luigi alters the level somewhat, or perhaps takes you to a different room. It's possible to return to the first map (with Luigi still) by walking north on the "island" at the top-left of the stage. Miscellaneous notes about the room(s): * There is no music. * The multiple copies of Popple don't say anything despite having a "talk" icon appear when you're next to them. * Touching the Beanie in the second map immediately begins a battle with a single Goomba. The game crashes after pressing A when a message bubble appears reading "Press the A button here!" * In the first map, it's possible to get stuck in the air (still able to walk around) by jumping into objects from below. * In the first map, it's not possible to walk up hills. They act more like walls. * With Mario alone, pressing Start exits the room and attempts to take you back to where you saved your game, but essentially freezes the game. If you use 02006E15:DB for Mario and 020071B1:DB for Luigi, you should be able to walk up the slopes in the buggy room. This just removes the 20 flag that causes the glitches. Alternately, if you are using the (U) version, put in 082FB0B3:6F for Mario and 082FB0C7:6F for Luigi. This is Mario and Luigi's data in the NPC section. Gsys Labels There seems to be a bank of pointers to gsys labels located at 0839ECC4 in the (U) version. (083A0504 in (E), and 08388B34 in (J)). Above and below this bank seems to be associated with this. Probably used as On/Off for Mario and Luigi. Was this once used as a debug menu? It is assumed that the assembly codes that used this data were deleted before release. Some of these gsys labels have "kusu" in them, which I assume to mean "hand." It seems odd that they are named "solar" and "moon" hand powers, though. One of these has "Kuppa" in them, which is the Japanese name for Bowser/Koopa. gsys_undefined_0200 gsys_hi_jump gsys_spin_jump gsys_solo_hamm gsys_solo_hamm2 gsys_solo_hamm3 gsys_mario_hamm2 gsys_luigi_hamm2 gsys_solo_kusu_solar gsys_solo_kusu_moon gsys_mario_kusu2 gsys_luigi_kusu2 gsys_undefined_020C gsys_undefined_020D gsys_undefined_020E gsys_undefined_020F gsys_undefined_0210 gsys_undefined_0211 gsys_undefined_0212 gsys_undefined_0213 gsys_undefined_0214 gsys_undefined_0215 gsys_undefined_0216 gsys_undefined_0217 gsys_undefined_0218 gsys_undefined_0219 gsys_undefined_021A gsys_undefined_021B gsys_undefined_021C gsys_undefined_021D gsys_undefined_021E gsys_undefined_021F gsys_menu_badge gsys_menu_item gsys_menu_card gsys_menu_bros gsys_menu gsys_menu_map gsys_menu_map_kuppa gsys_menu_twin gsys_shop_sale1 gsys_shop_sale2 gsys_shop_sale3 gsys_shop_sale4 gsys_shop_sale5 gsys_undefined_022D gsys_undefined_022E gsys_undefined_022F gsys_btl_defham gsys_btl_defham2 gsys_btl_twin gsys_btl_item gsys_btl_run gsys_btl_solo_hamm2 gsys_btl_solo_hamm3 gsys_shop_new_cti gsys_shop_new_cte gsys_shop_new_lki gsys_undefined_023B gsys_undefined_023C gsys_undefined_023D gsys_undefined_023E gsys_undefined_023F Battle Backgrounds In battle, you only see 240×160 of each background, but the backgrounds themselves are all actually 512×256. Only the final battle makes use of scrolling in any way. Perhaps scrolling was originally intended to happen in all battles, as is the case in Bowser's Inside Story. Background 00 - This looks like something that might have been used as a template for making the backgrounds. If the battle data's background is 00, it will use the Room's defined battle background, if that is 00, then you could get this background. Background 01 Background 02 Background 03 - Note: The animated dust clouds are not shown. Background 04 Background 05 Background 06 Background 07 Background 08, Background 0B Background 09 Background 0A Background 0C Background 0D Background 0E Background 0F Background 10 Background 11 Background 12 Background 13 - Note: The animated flames are not shown. Background 14 Background 15 Background 16 - Note: Unused. Enemies do not appear in any of the rooms that use this tileset. Background 17 Background 18 - Note: Unused. Enemies do not appear in the room that uses this tileset. The stars twinkle more erratically than shown here. Background 19 Background 1A Background 1B Background 1C Background 1D Background 1E Background 1F Background 20 Background 21 Background 22 Background 23 Background 24 Background 25 Background 26 Background 27